


The Flash

by miagirl3



Series: ColdFlash Bingo [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Coldflash Bingo 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Leonard Snart’s “friends” have been bugging him for weeks to get a tattoo done. Finally he caves and has Mick take him to a tattoo parlor to get his skin inked on.





	The Flash

Leonard Snart was having a good day. He was hanging out at his favorite bar with the guys or as his sister liked to call them his “friends”. He doesn't like that word. Mainly because the only friend he has ever known was one Mick Rory and if Mick is what is suppose to be a friend then he was good just having the one. 

“Len do you have anything inked on ya,” Sam asked him as he took a sip of his beer.

“What like a tattoo,” Len asked them as they all looked at him wondering if he really does or not, except for one man.

“Snart doesn't have any ink on him. He doesn’t like to have marks on his body,” Mick said from across their circle table.

“Really. Not one,” Hartley asked him.

“No I don’t have any tattoos,” Len answered them, but it wasn't for the reason Mick told them. He doesn’t trust anyone with a needle to get close to his body. If he needs something sharp to go in him then he will do it himself, he an trust himself.

“I think our big and powerful leader is just scared of needles,” Sam said jokingly.

“I’m not scared of needles Sam. I’ve had plenty of shots before.”

“If you’re not scared of needles then get yourself a tattoo. It doesn’t even have to be shown. Get it on your ass or foot,” Hartley told him while pointing his beer towards Snart to make a point.

“Those are not even close to the same body part,” Snart told him.

“But you didn’t disagree to it is the point,” Hartley told him.

“Fine I’ll get a tattoo if it’ll make you shut up about it,” Snart told them after they all kept fighting about it or a few minutes.

It seemed to satisfy them for now, until it turned into a conversation every time he was at Saint & Sinners.

It was either if he got it yet, where is it, what is it. After two weeks Len knew that he couldn’t hold it off any longer.

“All right point me to a tattoo place,” Len told Mick as they walked out of Saint & Sinners.

“Just any place,” Mick asked him, knowing his partner in crime wanted someone that was trusted.

“A place that you know of,” Len specified for him.

“Follow me,” Mick told him as they walked around Central City. Eventually they stopped outside of a place.

“Where are we,” Len asked him as he looked the place up and down. It looked like just any runold and shut down building.

“The best tattoo parlor in Central City,” Mick told him as they both walked towards the building, Len a few feet behind. As they walked into the building Len started to notice how the inside was indeed a tattoo parlor. 

Art was on the walls and a sign stated that these are a few of the things they can do. Their was no desk, but Mick didn’t seem worried.

“RED COME OUT HERE I HAVE A NEW CUSTOMER FOR YA,” Mick shouted and Snart was glad to be standing a few feet behind him when he did.

“GIVE ME A MINUTE,” a voice yelled from, what Snart is guessing, is the back of the building.

After about five minutes a man walked around the corner. He had brown hair and a smile on his face as he looked towards Mick. “I’m not at your beck and call Mick. I have other things to do then wait for you. I told you that you have to call ahead of time when coming in,” the guy told him as he looked at Snart, “but since you bought a new customer I’ll let you off the hook just this once.

“My name’s Barry Allen and this is the Flash,” he said as he spread his arms to gesture to the building.

“Your tattoo parlor is called the flash,” Len asked him with a raised eyebrow.

“No,” Barry looked insulted at the idea. “The tattoo parlor and, the bar, and the club are the Flash. My friend Cisco runs the club, Catlin and Frost run the bar, and I run the parlor,” Barry explained to him.

“How’d you meet Mick,”  Snart asked him. He was not letting this random happy guy stick needles in him  without some conversation.

“Let’s see my friend Oliver has a friend, Sara. Sara knows Mick, but Mick also knows Ray. Ray and Felicity used to be engaged, their good friends now. She’s married to Oliver now, so I think I was introduced to him through either Ray or Sara,” Barry explained while scratching his head trying to remember everything. “What about you. How do you know Mick,” Barry asked him.

“I’ve known him for a long time,” Snart answered, not saying much else. Snart glanced over to Mick only to see him leave.

“Don’t mind Mick. He went to go bug the bartender,” Barry told him as he noticed Len’s look. “I never got your name,” Barry asked him as he was digging through drawers.

“Leonard Snart.”

“Oh! You’re mister grumpy who needs to get laid,” Barry said as Snart looked at him like he was crazy. “Mick talks about you. He said your names, but more than often he uses nicknames and we have to figure out who he’s talking about,” Barry explained to him as he walked back over to Snart.

“So some questions before we start. You’re over 18 of course. Is this your first time getting a tattoo,” Barry asked him. Len answered with a shake of a head as Barry marked something down and continued.

“Are you intoxicated right now,” Barry asked him and Len didn’t know if he was serious or not, but Len gave him a confused no.

“I don’t like giving tattoos to people who are not sober. They are either to annoying or they come in the next day angry and blaming me, so for you to get inked by me you have to be sober,” Barry explained to him by his confused face. “Almost done. Do you have an idea of what you want and where you want it to go.”

“Something small in a place where is not seen very often,” Snart told him as Barry gave him a look. “That is the sign of someone doing this against their will. You don’t have to get a tattoo you know,” Barry told him softly.

“I do or the guy are going to keep bugging me about it,” Len told him.

“Any reason why.”

“I don’t like marks,” Len tried to tell him.

“Yeah well let’s try this again and this time be truthful.”

“I don’t trust a random stranger to poke a needle in me,” Len told him.

“Well it’s a good thing that we’re no longer strangers. You think about what you want and I’ll start to get everything ready.”

It took a few minutes, but Len finally decided on what to get. “How about that,” Len told him as he pointed to the place’s logo.

“You want are logo for a tattoo,” Barry asked him with a happy, but confused look.

“Well I see it more as a you thing.”

“Now that’s adorable. Sure we’ll get you a lighting mark for a tattoo. Do you want the same colors and did you decided where.”

“Same colors and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but above my ass.”

“You’re getting a trans stamp as your first tattoo, You my friend Leonard Snart are a brave man indeed,” Barry told him jokingly.

Barry traced the tattoo and got everything he needed to do as Len waited patiently, until it was time to put the actual ink on.

“This might sting a little, but you’ll get use to it as I go,” Barry told him.

“So why did Mick call you Red earlier,” Snart asked as Barry started the process of needle to skin.

“I’m usually wearing red a lot. It’s sort of like his nickname he gave me. That and Flasher. I tried to explain to him that three of us are flash, but since I own the rights to the building I’m the Barry explained to him.

“So I could call you Flasher or red,” Len asked him to keep the conversation going.

“I’m a mainly happy-go-lucky person, so I’m good with whatever you decided to call me. Cisco and the and Frost have taken to calling me Flash,” Barry told him as he moved the needle to put in a different color. 

Len was actually surprised that he didn’t feel anything and he let a small smile grace his lips as Barry continued.

“Do you have any nicknames o do you scare anyone who gets within ten feet of you,” Barry asked him and Len could tell that the other man was laughing at him.

“Cold is what Mick and the guys like to call me sometime.”

“Cold, huh. Well it does suit you.”

“All done,” Barry said after another minute. “I’m going to put a bandage over it so that way the skin will have some time to heal. You can take it off within a week.” Mick came back out by the time Barry finished putting the bandage on and letting Len get up.

“How much do I pay you,” Len asked after Barry yelled at Mick for leaving his friend.

“A coffee. At Jitters,” Barry told him with that sweet smile that actually made Leonard Snart blush.

“Saturday morning,” Len asked him, the bush getting more powerful.

“Great. It’s a date,” Barry told him happily as Len walked out of the Flash with Mick laughing at him.


End file.
